Tudari Coalition
The collection of territories and peoples belonging to the Tudari people, from the capital of Tudaria. History Early Days The Tudari Coalition first appeared when all of the city states on Tudaria were united under the common banner of the Monarch. From then on, the once-independent cities worked together in order to advance the course of Tudari technological capability. The original name for the united cities was the Protectorate, but when the monarchy was abolished and (for a time, at least) elected leaders were established instead, the faction was renamed to a Coalition. Space Faring When the Coalition made for the stars, they met numerous other races at various stages of development. Unlike the Imperian Confederacy, who attempted to maintain a status of non-interference whenever possible (with the exception being for element capable species), the Coalition was devoted to bringing more worlds and races into the fold under the then-benevolent leader. They thus established much of their colonies and members during this time. When they met the burgeoning Imperian Confederacy, the Tudari Coalition did not join them, but instead maintained very close ties as intergalactic allies. The Coalition continued to grow and created alliances with many other factions near their space, or established neutral zones with those who were deemed too dangerous (such as the Molikong Khanate). The Coalition eventually came to be known as the second largest faction in the entire known galaxy. The Coalition was not altogether dominating of the colonies under their control-significant amounts of power were, at first, devolved to these locations for the colonies to function independently. In addition, trade routes between colonies were strong and well-guarded against pirates, meaning that only the outer-most colonies suffered any form of significant hardship. Matriarchy When the Matriarchy arose within the Coalition, a new era began where men were treated as second-class citizens (or worse) and this included all men of all species on all colony worlds. At this point, close ties with the Imperian Confederacy crumbled and war broke out for a period of almost a century. The Coalition, in this period, was extremely aggressive in protecting and securing new land and in rooting out opposition wherever it may be. During Tyranis' attempted conquest of the Confederacy, he attempted to elicit support from the Tudari Coalition in destroying the Confederacy and subjugating their worlds. However, the Coalition was still licking their wounds from the Conflict of Lavender and they had little interest in suffering even larger losses in a war they had little interest in anyway. However, Sybilia negotiated with Bartherious for advanced technology in return for access to the mass graves of previous revolutionaries (among them being Skarthion). During the war, and in the years following Tyranis' defeat, the leadership of the Coalition did little more than attempt to solidify their position and research the possibilities of exterminating men altogether with biological controls which would allow reproduction without the opposite gender. Such a change would have likely prompted another intervention by the Confederacy and with both factions severely weakened by respective conflicts, it is unlikely the war would be finished without significant time and losses. Skarthion's Rule When Skarthion regained his independence and made his way back to Tudaria, he waged a five-year-war during which his formidable powers and Coalition-wide support meant that he was virtually unstoppable. Sybilia was executed and Skarthion took the throne, proclaiming himself the Skeleton King. His Cult were, at first, loyal leaders and he led them to victory, but when he led them to war against the Imperian Confederacy, support for him waned. Horrified by his tactics of reanimating the dead like the hated Bartherious had done, his head cultist, Avisiar, made a secret pact with the Confederacy to kill Skarthion at the last moment. When Skarthion reached Vitacis, and shortly before striking down Ignithitus, Avisiar beheaded Skarthion. The Coalition was thus reorganised into a truly democratic society, with the cult leaders safeguarding the democracy. It is unknown how the Tudari people will react, should Skarthion return. Organisation Military The military was lead by whomever the head of state was within the Coalition. In the Monarchy years, this was the current Monarch, although during the "democratic" period any Tudari could technically become the head of state. Originally, the military was split into three branches: * Tudari Extra-Terrestrial Warfare (entailing spacecraft and diplomatic advisers who would interact with other species in space) * Tudari Ground Conflict Division (primarily being made up of the typical foot-soldier, although other specialists would sometimes be called in for support) * Tudari Advisory and Royalty Branch (consisting of advisers to the head-of-state and their personal protectors, as well as generals, officers, and other important personnel to any war effort) When the Matriarchy appeared, all male officers and advisers (as well as any male individuals who held any rank which gave them significant political influence) were framed for treason and summarily executed. The ground conflict division, barring squad leaders and command staff, was almost entirely men (almost 96%). The naval branch of the Coalition's military was mostly women (around 68%) with the remaining 32% of men making up engine room staff, lower-level maintenance engineers, and other poorly treated personnel. Finally, the Advisory and Royalty Branch was 100% women, with no men officially being recognised as members. These gender divisions were later revoked when Skarthion came to power, and were more reminiscent of the original organisation of the Coalition. Government Originally, the Coalition was split into many different disparate governments spread across the planet. With the monarch's reunification of the city states, the royal family became the sole form of government (but as they were generally reliable and fair, this autocracy carried little consequence for the people). When a certain monarch created huge divisions in Tudari society and caused large amounts of suffering across the Coalition, the monarchy was overthrown and replaced with a democratic government. However, descendants of the monarchy hid their ancestry and managed to be elected three times in a row, and under Seymoria and Sybilia the Coalition was dissolved from a democratic society back to one resembling the monarchy, led by an empress. This rule was momentarily overturned when Skarthion came to power, as he created cults which would take charge of business throughout their territory (much like devolved governments). When Skarthion was defeated after his attempts to conquer the Imperian Confederacy, true democratic processes were established with multiple devolved governments and additional safeguards in place to prevent the rise of another monarch or individual who holds most of the power. Relations with Other Factions There are two major factions with which the Tudari Coalition have had dealings: * Imperian Confederacy: The Tudari Coalition originally had a very positive relationship with the Imperian Confederacy, being one of their principle allies and often the two factions would take part in joint operations together. When the matriarchy was established, the Imperian Confederacy was motivated to go to war with the Coalition in order to re-establish basic rights for males in the Coalition. The "Conflict of Lavender" finished with neither side proving to be the victor and sour relations (with a neutral zone between the two factions) were all that remained. When Skarthion came to power, the Coalition entered into another brief war with the Confederacy, although with the co-operation of the leader of the Tudari people in Skarthion's stead, this war was ended with his defeat. Since then, diplomatic discussions have taken place between the two factions in the hopes of re-establishing some form of alliance. * Arch-Council of Tyranis/Apex Dozen: Sybilia denied Tyranis' first attempts at discussion on the basis that he was male, and she believed he was beneath her. When Bartherious was sent as his envoy, Sybilia was forced to negotiate for advanced technology in return for corpses. Besides this, she made it clear she had no intention of working with the Arch-Council due to Tyranis' gender, a decision she was criticised for in her court as Tyranis' power was immense enough to warrant an exception in the eyes of the majority. The Coalition also had dealings with Tyranis when Skarthion returned and began following the same path as the attempted conqueror had done some years prior. Minor factions have also had some interaction with the Tudari Coalition: * Molikong Khanate: The Coalition often employed Molikong telepaths in order to help safeguard convoys and, under the matriarchy, to detect dissenters more easily. Most of the telepaths were female, although the exotic view of the Molikong people sometimes meant men were requisitioned as more intriguing breeding partners. * Voynese Republic: Sybilia initially attempted to absorb this breakaway faction of the Imperian Confederacy into the Coalition, but their advanced technological capability and highly-efficient fighting forces meant that conflicts were waged with too much effort for too little gain, and they were grudgingly left alone. * Hyralise Hegemony: The Hyralise refugees from Tyranis' attack initially sought aid from the Coalition, but Janieus II sent even the women away as she stated their appearance was an affront to her eyes. * Dachigi Syndicate: Drugs (namely, Acclopian Dust) was a highly illegal trade in Tudari society, but some of the more influential women requisitioned drugs for recreational purposes, and so communication with the dominant crime guilds on Dachigah was necessary. Territory Inner Space The Tudari Coalition controlled five systems which were considered their 'inner space': * Tudaria (System) * Kenna (System) * Ligen (System) * Vogan (System) * Gertrad (System) These five systems were the centres of commerce and government in the Coalition, with Tudaria being the capital system (and hosting the planet of the same name). Outer Space The Tudari Coalition controlled some thirty five other star systems besides the five core systems, all in varying states of civilisation and technological advancement. Prior to the "Conflict of Lavender", this number was much higher, at almost fifty outer systems. Many of these were annexed and their inhabitants re-directed when the Imperian Confederacy began pushing back slowly through Tudari space. Other Prior to the "Conflict of Lavender", the Imperian Confederacy and Tudari Coalition launched a join operation named the "Future Visions Project", which aimed to send a generational space vessel to another galaxy in order to set up colonies there. Both Imperians and Tudari were selected to be on board, with samples of plant and animal life from their own galaxy to help promote any future growth. Unknown to the Coalition or Confederacy, the survivors of this project have established their own fledgling faction named the "Impari Consociation". Category:Magnus Imperus Category:Tudari Coalition